moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
MovieStarPlanet Wiki:Used Categories
The following is a list of categories used within the wiki. If you do not see the category here it means we do not use it. Do not add unlisted categories to articles. If you'd like to suggest a new category please contact an administrator. Moviestar articles This is a list of categories used only for articles about moviestars. Unless pre-approved by an admin, under no circumstance should they be used elsewhere or in any other namespace. Category:Moviestars :This is used on all articles. This category will be added automatically with the infobox, so add that rather than this category. Server categories :These are used on all articles. Which to use is determined by the server the moviestar is on. The server category will be added automatically with the infobox, so add that rather than this category Level categories :These are used on all articles. Which to use is determined by the level of the moviestar. The level category will be added automatically with the infobox, so add that rather than this category. It will also be updated as you update the level in the infobox. Gender categories :These are used on all articles. Which to use is determined by the moviestars avatar. This will be added automatically with the infobox, so add that rather than this category. Category:VIP :This is used on any article about a moviestar who currently has VIP. This category is used for all types of VIP. Category:Celeb :This is used on any article about a moviestar who currently a celeb. Category:Jury :This is used on any article about a moviestar who is a jury member. Category:Judge :This is used on any article about a moviestar who is a judge. Category:Deleted_Users :This is used on any article about a moviestar whose account has been deleted. Do not add this category if the account has been restored. If this category is on an article, categories which are normally added via infobox can be added manually. VIP, celeb, and voter categories should not be added alongside this category however. Category:Compromised :This is currently used on any article about a moviestar who is believed to no longer have access to their account due to it being compromised. Do not add this category if the moviestar has regained access to their account. General articles This is a list of categories used only for general articles. Category:General :This is currently used on all articles about general subjects. Category:Characters :This is used on all articles about MovieStarPlanet characters. Category:Retired :This is used on articles about retired things. See retired for a list of the pages it's used on. Category:Pets :This is used on articles about pets. See pets for a list of the pages it's used on. Category:Mobile Apps :This is used on articles about mobile apps. Other These are a list of other noteable categories that you may see on articles. Unless otherwise noted, these will be added and removed automatically with their matching templates. Do not add these categories "by hand". Category:Article stubs :This is a maintenance category used on all articles which are incomplete. Category:Articles in need of cleanup :This is a maintenance category used on all articles which are in need of cleaning. Category:Candidates for deletion :This is a maintenance category used on articles which are marked for deletion. Category:Disambiguations :This is a maintenance category used on articles which are disambiguations. Generally you should check with an admin before creating a new disambiguation page as it may be unnecessary. Category:Redirect :This is a maintenance category used on pages which are (used) redirects. This category is added and removed manually. As with disambiguation pages, you should check with an admin before creating a new redirect page. (Accidental redirect pages left from moves will be taken care of through maintenance.)